


The Day You Lost All Your Color

by Hachi_San



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_San/pseuds/Hachi_San
Summary: Hilbert has just reunited with N. This made the both of them very happy. But this N had become a different person.





	The Day You Lost All Your Color

I finally woke up. N was still asleep. ‘Poor guy, looks like he’s having a nightmare.’ I go over to his side of the bed and suddenly,

“GHETSIS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?”

Oh, he’s awake now. I go over to him and give him a hug. He hugs me tightly, it was a similar feeling to when we reunited. I was concerned for N’s mental health. It was something I have always been concerned about. My original motive to go find him wasn’t out of love, more to make sure he didn’t kill himself.

I return the hug and kiss him on the cheek. Stroking my fingers through his hair, surprisingly it’s super soft! I ask him,

“Did you have a bad dream, dear?”

N pulled away from me a little bit. Now his hands were on my shoulders and he nuzzles the tip of my nose. He kisses my forehead and finally replies,

“Yeah, it was about Ghetsis and the things he said to me that day.” He continues, “I wish life didn’t fuck me over in the cruelest way possible.” 

I knew it too. What happened to N was terrible. But, I hope I can help N put those days behind him. I really want to believe that I could. 

“I just want to forget my past!” N falls into my arms and starts bawling. I think, this is what N felt that day. His mind is making him relive it. It’s awful. I stroke my fingers through his hair and I kisses the crown of his head. “Thanks, my dear. I’m hungry.” At that moment, both our stomachs growled loudly. We headed down for the kitchen to make breakfast. I could feel N’s anxiety rise again. “Will food help you be happy?” “Maybe.” In the kitchen I start making waffles for the both of use. I noticed N just put his head down and so I went over to him and I just rub his head.

“You know, you’ve been really sad as of late.”

“Really, Hilbert? What makes you think that?”

“You’ve been getting panic attacks, night terrors, and I’ve heard you cry yourself to sleep!”

“Really!? You’ve seen all of this? I’m sorry for being—” I place a kiss on his lips and my hand on his shoulder. This seemed to have a calming effect for him. And for me as well. It felt really nice. I pulled away and my eyes opened slowly. I noticed that N’s eyes took a few seconds to reopen. 

N pulled me into his arms. It’s such a warm embrace. I feel that moments like these are some of the most meaningful. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEP. Oh, the waffles are done! I let go of N to get the waffles out of the waffle iron.

“Hey, Hilbert, how do you feel about living with me?” N asked this quite out of the blue. I was overcome with happiness. I couldn’t find words. A “yes” came out of my mouth but I was too happy to say anything else.

“I feel like, if your there for me, than everything will be just fine.”

“N, I love you.”

“Hilbert, I love you too.” Throughout the day, we kept exchanging words of our affection, hugs, kisses, and we even cuddled! It was one of the best things I have ever felt. I don’t know how I could’ve lived without this. It’s really something special and I love the hell out of it. As soon as the day began, night fell. However, for N, this was quite a bright night for him. He laid down next to me and pulled me towards him. “I love you.” N said this then nuzzled his face right into my head. It felt really nice. I may be inexperienced when it comes to love and I assumed N was the same. But I guess not. “N, I’m really happy right now.” “You are?” “I am. I’m happy that I get to love you in the way that I do.” I saw N pause. It seemed like he was looking for the exact right set of words to say. Like the right amount of words to say to a loved one could ever be calculated. I’m just happy he’s here. I hope by cuddling him, I can provide him a sense of security. That would be nice. I feel N’s body getting heavy. I start to feel sleepy too. “Mmm, goodnight, dear.” I fall asleep.


End file.
